By means of giving therapeutic assistance unilaterally to clients who are the non-alcoholic abusing spouses of partners who drink excessively and refuse treatment, the objective of the proposed research is to develop and evaluate a unilateral family therapy for alcohol abuse. Such unilateral intervention would place emphasis on enabling the spouse to function as a positive rehabilitative influence through strengthening his or her abilities to cope with the distress of the partner's alcohol abuse, and, through the use of the spouse as a mediator, by strengthening family relationships and, where appropriate, facilitating greater sobriety on the part of the alcohol abusing partner. Following completion of a pre-intervention assessment, pairs of similar participating spouses whose partners are alcohol abusers unmotivated to receive assistance are treated as a "yoked dyad," with one spouse assigned randomly to the experimental condition of unilateral family therapy and the other Al-Anon, the self-help counterpart. Subsequent assessments are completed for both spouses in the dyad at various points during treatment, at the end of treatment, and at follow-up. Focus in the unilateral condition will be upon the development of clinical assessment and treatment methods appropriate for the unilateral approach. Results will be analyzed in terms of the effects of the unilateral family treatment prior to and after intervention in contrast to those found for Al-Anon.